FoxFall
by NickWilde PawpsicleHustler
Summary: It's a few months after the initial conspiracy that started the friendship between Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Foxes are now disappearing from all around Zootopia and it is up to the dynamic duo to figure out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

A few months after me and Carrots cracked that huge conspiracy with Assistant Mayor McFluff and Ex-Mayor LionFart, trouble decided to strike again. It was a pretty normal afternoon, Hopps and I are driving around Tundratown on a routine drive. We're talking about our favorites.

She had just asked me about my favorite food - it's a tie, between blueberries and pawpsicles - and there it was on the side of the road: a dead fox. I gasp and we stop instantly. We come out and looked at it. Nobody else was around. He was lying on the ground, dripping in blood, still fresh, too. He looks pretty normal, nondescript, really, for a fox. He actually looks a bit like me. A little creepy, but pretty regular. We search his body but discovered no wallet or id or anything. Maybe he was robbed?

It was pretty weird, though, that I didn't know him. I knew everyone after all. But not him. It's as if he popped up from nowhere. I swear, I couldn't id him if my life depended on it. He was a complete stranger. I thought about all the foxes I knew, all I had ever met. And nobody was him. Nobody had those eyes. That was the one thing that stood out. I have green eyes, already pretty weird, but this guy had blue eyes. Pitch blue, perfectly bright eyes.

Rabbit and I look at each other and she bends down to close his eyelids. What happened? There's no leads, nothing around. One dead fox, blood, nothing on him, no trace of anyone else. We tried to get fingerprints from areas nearby and the dead body, but no luck. Whoever did this is good. Crap.

We decided next to visit local stores and places to see if anyone saw anything suspicious. Nearby places saw just about nothing. They said they saw a fox walking around in the snow. Going somewhere… Nobody knew where this fox was off to, nobody knew why or to whom he was going to see. He was just there.

We head back to the station to talk to Chief Bogo. He comes out with us again and they take away the body. Nobody has any clue who this guy is or what he was off to do. Hopps and I search around the crime scene for any evidence, but it's all pretty clean. Whoever did this, man, he really knows what he's doing. But who do such a thing? I don't think there was anything special about this fox. We have to find out who he is.

I walk home late into the night. Carrots and I were up pretty late deciding how to proceed. We couldn't figure it out. We tried taking a picture of him to put on the news to find out who he was. But nobody has any ideas of who he could be. The only comment people gave was that he looked a lot like me. I see it but I don't think it means anything. I mean, that's just a weird coincidence, right?

I couldn't sleep all night. I kept thinking about that dead fox. That nameless fox lying in the snow, with the blood piling up around him. And his piercing blue eyes, who was he? I called Carrots in the middle of the night and she talked me down a little. She's pretty good at doing that. Not that I freak out so much, but it does happen and it's nice that somebody can help. I often have nightmares about the ranger scouts incident from my childhood and end up staying awake the whole night. At least Rabbit can help with that.

The next day nothing popped up. At least not yet. It's only been a day but I really feel like the hardest part of this case is going to be figuring out who this fox actually is. I mean, he looks just so familiar, like he's right on the top of my tongue, but he isn't. He isn't. Carrots and I really start running out of ideas and we decide to go back to Mr. Big. There's no reason he should help us but Judy is the godmother to his little girl's baby, so maybe he'll be nice. Plus, if somebody is killing animals, I'm sure he'll want to do something about it.

So, we go and, as it turns out, he doesn't know anything either. All he mentions is the uncanny resemblance to me, like that helps. After Mr. Big's I almost propose going on to lunch together when Carrots gets a call for Chief Bogo. She's to return instantly to the precinct, I'm free to take my usual lunch break. I cock my head at Carrots, but she doesn't say anything more, she just wanders off back to her car.

Well, I guess it's just one for lunch. I pick a decent restaurant in Tundratown and decide to just eat it there instead of to go. Out of nowhere this beautiful fox walks up to the counter and asks for her takeout. The worker looks confused. I don't think he has the order for her.

"I'm sorry, did you call or come in to order your food? Sometimes when animals call when lose the order…" He stutters through, hoping the fox will understand.

She looks back at him. "I came in for heaven's sake!" Her voices squeeks slightly as she finishes the sentence. She clears her throat, "Sir, you were the one who asked for my order. You don't remember me? I explicitly said I was going to come back in 20 minutes because I have to go back to work now. You said that it would be done by then."

"I do apologize, but I don't like accusations. I never served you." He tries to stay calm, but is noticeably reddening.

She walks closer to the counter, "I want my food," she growls.

"Okay, okay. Whoa there. Let's all just take a second." I interject, of course, and come up to the counter. "Okay, miss, everybody makes mistakes. Let's forgive him for this one. It's not going to be too bad at work a little late, will it?"

She calms down at my sight and takes a deep breath. "I suppose you have a point. Alright," she turns back to the worker at the counter. "I wanted a piece of Pawlaskan salmon and a Pawlaskan cod. Please try to rush the order. I'm sorry about whatever happened."

The worker nods his head silently and rushes off to fill in the order for her. The girl turns back to me. God, she really is beautiful. "Thanks officer. I'm sorry I was getting a little upset. My boss is just going to be so furious I'm late again," she says.

With quick thinking I manage to blurt out, "You know, if you're so worried, I could go back with you. He sure won't yell if he sees that you were with me." I pause for a moment. "Plus, my work's pretty flexible and I've sort of hit a dead end in my case, so a break will probably do me some good," I smile up at her.

"Oh, would you really?" she smiles back. Beautiful, I tell you. "That would be fantastic. I'm sure he would be much better if he saw you with me. But, actually, what may help the most is if he thinks…" She paused for a moment, drew her breath in quickly, and continued, "If he thinks we're dating he's bound to leave me alone forever. I know it's a lot to ask, though, officer. But, he really does have it out for me. It would be a great favor," she smiles even harder down at me and I just can't resist.

"Gladly, but perhaps learning your name might be an essential part of this mission. I'm Nick. Wilde. And you are?"

"Leila Foxtail," she's still smiling. "But we need to go right now, then. So, I'm sorry, but you'll have to take that to go, officer Wilde."

"Oh, perfectly fine," I smirk at her. I stand up, she gets her sandwich, and we walk out of the restaurant together.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're a cop? Tell me what that's like," Leila asks me as we're walking back to her office.

"Oh, it's pretty fun, you know. I'm new, so I haven't gotten to take on that much, but my partners basically the best one there. You know the first bunny cop?" He waited for a moment to see if she knew who Judy was.

"Oh, yeah. She seems pretty cool," Leila smiled.

I hesitate for a second. It almost seems like she's jealous of Carrots. But I can't tell for sure, so I don't want to bring it up and make things weird. "Well, she's my partner," I laugh. Hopefully she isn't too jealous. Not that that would be such a bad thing, I smile to myself. She is pretty cute.

"So, you mentioned a case you couldn't crack? What's going on there?" she presses.

"Well," I chuckle. "I can't really say much, but we need to track someone down and nobody knows who he…" I pause for a second and stare straight into her eyes. They're the same striking blue from the dead fox. How could I not notice that? Well, to be fair, I was pretty distracted… "Actually, is there any way you could get out of work for a few hours? I think you're the answer to our questions."

Leila starts laughing, "I don't know quite what you mean, but sure, I can take an afternoon off."

"Really? Great, After the whole thing about your boss being so mad with you being late, I didn't think he'd be the type to just let you leave. Although, it is official police business," I slyly smile."

"Right, but also, I'm my own boss." She shifts directions to go to the police station.

"Wait, wait," I say, desperately following her. "I don't understand. You said your boss would be furious if you were late again." I paused for a second, "you lied to me?" I frown.

"No, no. I would be pretty mad if I was late again," she giggles. "I never lied." She turns directly towards me, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She cocks her head, "Sweetie, don't you remember me?"

What was she talking about? She did look familiar but I chalked that up to me wanting to already know her not actually already knowing her. I frown and shake my head. I can't remember her, if I do even really know her.

"From elementary school?" she asks. "Maybe I look different, but so do you, Wilde. Well, actually, you just look taller is all, really," she laughs.

There really is something about that laugh, though. It does feel as if I've already met her. That's when I remember… when I was little, I never had too many friends, but I had one girl who was closer than everybody else, probably combined. I hesitantly ask, "wait, are you Loser Lizzie?" It sounds weird but that was her nickname way back when, but her real name was actually Leila.

"Hmm, there you go, Nick. I knew there was hope for you after all." She smiles, grabs my arm, and we keep walking.

"How've you been," I ask. "Lizzie, I don't think I've seen you since middle school. You just look so… different." It's the only word I could think of to fit how I felt at that moment.

"Oh, I know. I've really matured, haven't I? You, on the other hand, you look the exact same." I smirk at her. "Really, I mean it. Maybe just a little taller," she held up her paw to my head to measure. "Yeah, you do look taller," she smiled.

"Right," I smile back. "Well, we really do have to get to the station now. I need you for a case. I'm trying to find out who someone is and I think you may be the missing link."

"Oh, Nicky, I'm sure I am. Fine, I'll go with you and we'll check that theory. Although, I do doubt it. I don't know as many people as you. If nobody at the station knows who this is, how would I?"

I chuckle. "Let's just get down to the station." After what seems like a lifetime of walking and train riding, we arrive back at Downtown Zootopia. "Alright, I'm not sure exactly how to ask you this, but…" I freeze again. This seems so weird, there's no way they could know each other. Even if they did have the same colored eyes, are they related? Is that the thinking here? They have to be related? Siblings, cousins? But connected in some way? Come on, fox, no way that could be possible.

But this is the first lead in ages, I need to ask the pretty fox for help. You know, she really has changed so much since elementary school. I sigh slowly and she looks at me with expectant eyes. I have to just ask, that's not hard. Just look into those beautiful eyes and ask her. Show her the picture. Ask if she knows him. Simple.

"Leila, um, okay. We at the ZDP have recently been needing to find out about a fox for reasons I can't really tell you…" I pause again. I can do this. "So, do you know this fox?" I ask suddenly, shoving the picture in front of her.

She looks up at me with wide eyes. She opens her mouth and closes it abruptly, not knowing how to continue. I cock my head and she opens her mouth again. "How do you not know him?" she asks, fully serious. "He's related to you, after all." She states so clearly, as if it was widely clear to everyone. "He's your cousin," she finishes. "Don't you recognize him, Nick?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, but he's my what?" I ask her. "Look, there's no way that's possible. I might be old, but I know my family. And he doesn't look like anyone even remotely similar to any of them. There's just no way."

"Okay," she bends down and looks straight at me. "You wanted to know who that was for whatever reason and I'm telling you. Besides…" she pauses just for a second. "Why would you think I know who that is? I mean, I did happen to know, but he doesn't look that much like me."

"Oh, well," I stutter. "It's the eyes," I chuckle. "You both have those weird blue eyes."

She cocks her head and stands straight up. "You wasted my time because I have the same eye color as a random fox who's probably dead or disappeared. Are you kidding me? I do have a job to get back to," she snarls.

"I'm sorry," I try. "You did know who it was and that's really good. Thank you for the help, it means a lot. Do you happen to know his name?"

"Alright," she bends down once more and her nose almost touches mine. "Learn your cousin's name. I don't know what to tell you. Pawpsicles are waiting," she smiles and starts walking out of the interrogation room.

"Wait, wait. What do you just say? Pawpsicles?" I ask her. Did I hear that correctly?

"Yeah. Animals are under the impression that we are related actually. Crazy, right? I swear, I didn't even take it from you, but I started selling them and animals asked. And I just went with it, like yeah, he's my brother." She smiled down at me, "more family members you didn't know about. Now go talk to your bunny partner and maybe your mom and figure this out. He was a really sweet kid."

I have no idea what to say to her. Where does she get off pretending to be related to me? How has anyone even been buying it? Yeah, I suppose we look similar, but would she have just never told me anything otherwise? And she knew my apparent cousin as a kid but I didn't know him? Not possible. I grab her arm and pull her back. "Actually, I have more questions, since you apparently knew my cousin. I have to ask a few questions about that. I'm sorry about your work, but this is important?" I laugh to myself. That's the exact same thing Carrots told me when I was off to work for the day a few months ago. We sit at the table and I turn on a recorder.

"So, how do you know my cousin?" I cough at the last word. It doesn't seem like she's really telling the truth.

"We went to school together. How do you not know your cousin?" She looks at me with almost contempt. Like it's my fault she's making up a sketchy story about a cousin. "We met in 4th grade, I believe, and we became fast friends," she smiled.

"So, you knew my cousin but we barely ever talked?" I question.

"Yeah. It's not like he was a sibling or anything. He was just a cousin. A distant one, I suppose. His name, for the record, was Jacob Wilde," she says into the recorder. "Go ask your mom about him. I don't know how I can help you. I don't know anything about his life after elementary school. He moved away and I never heard from him again. Shouldn't you know that?" she glares at me again.

At that moment, Carrots decided to enter the room and ruin my investigation. "Nick? What are you doing in here? Who is this?" she cocks her head.

"Oh, Rabbit, um… Okay, this is Leila. She knows who our fox is. The one we found yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, okay. I'm not going to bother asking how she relates to the case, but Nick, I need to talk to you outside. Now." She nervously eyes Leila and tries to smile.

I get up from my seat and hold up a finger at Leila to let her know I'll be right back. Judy and I walk out into the hallway. "What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"Nick, I don't know how to say this. Chief Bogo also found a connection to Leila, but not to the dead fox."

"To whom, then, Carrots?"

"Well, to you, Nick. What did she tell you?"

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Connection to me? Because she went to the same elementary school as me? I knew that already," I say defensively. Just what exactly was Carrots implying?

"Nick, just tell me what she told you," Hopp said plainly.

"That the fox was actually my cousin. Also, some other weird stuff…" I say, thinking back to her pawpsicle hustles. "But, nothing else related to the case."

"Nick," Judy sighs. "She lied to you. She isn't related to the fox, she's related to you. And I don't know exactly who she is, but she's bad news. That I can promise you."

"What? Rabbit, have you gone crazy? She's not related to me. She can't be." My voice starts stuttering as I finish my last sentence. This can't be true. Maybe Hopps meant step-sibling or something. Not like blood and family and same parents. I shudder. It's too weird to think about.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how, but she's your sister. Your real sister," she says, reading my mind. "Not a step sibling or anything like that. She's related to you. I just need to run a DNA test to prove it for sure, but if that turns out positive… Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry." She looks me in the eyes and comes forward to try to hug me.

I step back reflexively. "No, I don't believe that. Do the test, whatever. She's not…. She just can't be related to me. It's not possible. Look, there has to be an explanation."

"Nick, this is the explanation."

"Why would she lie?" I just can't believe that this fox is actually my sister. I have a sister. I've always wanted one, but not her. And not 33 years after the fact. This is just too much.

"That's what we need to find out. Call Finnick, get him down here. Hold off on calling your mom, though. We should do the test first," she states and she walks into the interrogation room, closing the door in my face. Leaving me to question my whole life in the middle of a hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after I heard that news that Leila was actually my sister, I call Finnick. I don't know how to tell him what I just heard.

"Finnick? It's me. We gotta talk," I say into the phone.

"What? What's going on, buddy? Having cop troubles?" he smiles. "I'm happy to help, Wilde. What's the problem?"

"Well," I sigh, "do you remember Leila from elementary school?" I ask, not knowing where to start.

"Yeah, man, she was hot. Why? Did you run into her or something. Oh man, tell me the news." God, he sounds so excited. Ugh.

"Well, it turns out she's actually related to me, kind of," I manage.

"Related? How? Like third cousins or something, right? I'll take second cousins."

"More like siblings," I pause. I can just sense his disappointment on the other side of the phone. "She's my sister apparently," I chuckle. "You know how I've always wanted one, buddy."

The line was quiet for a full second before Finnick starts laughing. "You're pullin' my tail, right? This is some horrible joke, that you? Cause we were both like madly in love with her, dude, and now you say she's your sister?"

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"So," he chuckles. "You fell in love for your sister. Oh, man, that is rich," he starts cackling on the other side of the phone and I cringe a little.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, look, I need you to come down to the station and tell me what you know about her and all that."  
"Oh, oh, buddy," he says into the phone. "No, I don't think so."

"Look, Rabbit and I here are working on a big case and Leila is involved somehow. I think she did something. And she's my sister and I just… I just need you to come here, please, okay?" I plead.

Finnick sighs, "alright Nick, give me five, and I'll be down there. But this whole situation is so badly messed up, I can't really grasp it dude."

"I know, Finnick, neither can I." I sigh, "neither can I."

I return back outside of the interrogation room and Carrots is talking to Leila inside, showing her pictures, asking probably all sorts of questions about who she is and about me. And Leila staring back a her with wide eyes.

I can't believe the girl I spent half my life pining over might be my sister. Even just the thought of her maybe being my sister is enough to make me want to never to see her again. I know I hadn't seen her in forever, but I really thought we were almost meant to be. As corny as that might seem. I really thought she was the one or something like that anyway.

Finnick got here pretty soon after that and I took him into another interrogation room.

"Okay, buddy, here we go. Look, I'm sorry we have to do this, but I have to know more about Leila."

He sighs, "fine, only for you, Nick. I swear to god if this takes long…"

"It won't," I interject. "Not at all. Just tell me what you know about Leila...:" I gulp. "Wilde, I suppose."

Finnick chuckles, "Well, I, uh, met her in 3rd grade, I think, and we became fast friends. She already knew you, Nick Wilde, and that point, but you weren't close yet. Her and I were very close, but I still didn't know much about her home life. All I knew was that she lived somewhere alone and had no family. She had no one, except me," he coughs. "Whenever I asked about her home or anyone she lives with, she refused to answer and immediately tried to change the subject. I pressed a lot, but she never told me anything about it. She was never one for secrets, especially around me," he smiles. "But, this is one thing she adamantly refused to talk about, in any way."

"Well, thank you buddy, that was quite a bit of information. Where did you guys hang out then, if not her house?"

"Around town, at my house, mostly good places just around. Like under bridges or overpasses," he chuckles again.

"And she let you believe that her family was all dead?"

"She never said dead exactly. She just claimed to not have any ties with them, so any number of things could've happened. You know, there is a chance she just didn't know about you two. I mean, she was pretty smitten with you, and I know her acting's good, but that's a little much. Plus, why would that even remotely be a secret? Nothing actually happened between you two. And now, years later, she still hasn't said anything. Maybe she doesn't know any better, really."

"Or," I stand up. "She just wants us to think that."

I go back to the first room where Judy is still talking to Leila and sigh again. Maybe she really doesn't know, Nick. Why would she say that the dead fox is your cousin, then? She knows something about this case, even if not about you. The fact that you're related has no bearing on the case, It just shows that she lies like some people breathe. But, maybe she wasn't lying or maybe she didn't think she was, we don't know. I turn on the microphone to hear into their conversation.

Judy's yelling at Leila from across the table, "how could you not know? Do you really expect anyone to believe you? You've known him forever, you had to know!"

"No, I didn't, I swear. Look, I grew up without a mom, but my dad? He was a huge mess. I had bigger fish to fry than to try to figure out potential half whatevers. And no one ever said anything. Nick and I were so close, maybe the world was trying to fix the situation," she smiles helplessly and I can't help but smile, too. She might know about the dead fox, but maybe she didn't know about me. Maybe she still wouldn't if we didn't tell her.

At that moment Chief Bogo came up to me, "Nick?" his voice almost cracking.

"Yeah?" I vaguely reply.

"DNA test results for Leila."

I turn to look at him and he hands the paper to me. Before I can say anything he runs off. I take a deep breath and open the paper up. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Just breathe, Wilde. I look at the paper and start reading. There it is, in bold letters, CONFIRMED: LEILA WILDE MATCHED POSITIVE TO NICHOLAS WILDE DNA. Lower, there's more bold: HALF SIBLINGS, FROM NICHOLAS WILDE'S MOTHER AND LEILA WILDE'S FATHER. Crap.

"Judy?" I shake into the microphone. "You should get out here… right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Judy came out seconds later, "What is it, Nick?"

"She is…" I start to say. "She is my sister." I hand her the paper with the DNA results.

"Nick…" she starts to say. "Are you okay? I mean, this is a lot to take in. Do you need some time or something to adjust. Just ask, we're here for you," she smiles.

I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling. I have a sister, I've always wanted one, always. And she's a criminal, a con artist. My little sister is a con artist. I sigh. Judy cocks her head to the side, hoping for a response. And my little sister is involved in a murder of another fox. None of this is okay. "I'm fine," I smile back. She looks at me with wide eyes. "Really, I'm okay, it's a lot but I'll deal. Can I go talk to her now?" Judy nods and I walk into the room.

I walk in and sit in the chair next to Leila, "look, just do me a favor, tell me who that dead fox is, and I will let you get back to your life, honestly. I don't care about catching you for not paying your taxes or anything."

She looks back with wide eyes, "I pay my taxes, Nick, and I didn't lie about the fox. He really is our cousin. Well, my cousin, I suppose, but yours, too," she looks at me with a confused smile on her face. "I'm sorry I never told you. Truthfully, I was scared you wouldn't care. I've always wanted a brother but I didn't know if you still wanted a sister. Please forgive me. I understand this is overwhelming for you."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to act like you know what's going on in my head. My baby sister - that I just found out about - is a con artist. One who apparently pays her taxes and does well for herself and is kind, but is a con artist. I mean, I have a sister and I've always wanted one, but I only knew her because she's connected to a victim of a horrible crime. Just let this soak in for me. You don't know what it's like."

"When I first found out about you," Leila starts. "My mother told me you had a pawpsicle scheme, too. And you had no friends except Finnick. And I love him so much, you know that, but my mom said you had no one else. And you live in a tiny house in the rainforest district and you just recently got your life together. Now, you're a cop and you're so kind and so sweet and I couldn't say anything because you deserve your own life. First, I didn't know, but when I did, I got scared. I was scared and I also wanted you to have your own life. Who was I to just jump in the middle of your perfectly good life and say hey, turns out we're related," she starts laughing and a tear rolls down her cheek. "I know this is hard and you need time, I know, but I was so scared to tell you and so worried you just wouldn't care."

"Of course I care. God I've always loved you. It's just a shock that we're actually related, by blood and everything, but you mean the world to me. Nothing you do or say could ever change that." I clear my throat, "so, he's our cousin? What else do you know about him? Hopefully something good, right?"

"You too," she smiles. "You mean everything to me." She reaches out her arms and puts them around me. I hug her back hard. "I don't know very much about him but I do know he has one giant enemy, a wolf named Ryan. He hates all foxes, something about how when he was a kid…" She stops, "I don't know the details, but I think he was responsible for what happened. I can't help but feel that he' connected to this case. He hates foxes, though, he really does. So don't you dare go see him without Judy and lots of backup, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I smile. "Don't worry, lots of backup, lots of security. Everything will be fine."

"I never thought, though, that he was capable of killing somebody. Something must've set him off. He wouldn't just… Look, I know him, and I do feel that he's involved, but he's damaged and we do need to be careful. You need to be careful but not too quick to call him a bad guy. He's just been through an ordeal is all, but we need to go talk to him." I cock my head. "Yes," she replies. "I need to go, too."

I sigh and take deep breaths. "Okay, fine, but you better be careful. I want to know everything I have to know before I get there. Also, you do not put yourself in any sort of danger. You don't say too much, you don't react too much. Just help him answer our questions, but don't put yourself in danger. I won't lose my little sister," I smile. "I can't lose my little sister, I just can't."

"Well, same to you," she smiles. "I can't lose my brother. I've never actually had one before," she laughs. "Mom would be mad if I lost my brother. I used to lose everything when I was a kid, but you can't be one of them."

She fills me in about where this Ryan lives and everything going on with him. Sounds challenging to deal with but we need to figure out what happened. Carrots and I prepare for our trip to Sahara Square. We're scared, of course, but I'm much more scared for my sister. I really can't lose her. Even though I just found out who she was, I can't help but feel responsible for her and her well being. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"One more thing," Leila states as we're walking up to Ryan's door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Ryan hates me. He's going to play innocent and he's going to make it seem like I'm connected somehow. Do not believe him. You thought I was a good liar, right? Well, he's a hundred times better and he won't feel the least bit guilty about it. Honestly, he can lie like there's no tomorrow; just be careful, alright?"

"Of course, but it'll be fine. We just want to know what happened. I'm sure there's some sort of explanation. I don't think he would just randomly attack, would he?"

"We don't know what he's capable of, that's all I'm saying."


End file.
